You Will Never Know
by Lirael2007
Summary: A girl is captured by Naraku at a young age, then she escapes. What will happen when she saves Rin and Sesshomaru thinks that she holds the secret to killing Naraku? Rating for later chapters. I, in no way, shape, or form, own InuYasha-only time I say it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was running. Running as fast as her legs could take her away from the place, through a big purple cloud, holding her breath so that the miasma would not make her sick, or worse, kill her. She had come to far to fail now. After all, he had kept her prisoner for over ten years.

Just as she thought that she couldn't hold her breath any more, the end of the miasma came into sight and she passed through. She stopped to catch her breath and briefly wondered if Naraku knew that she had escaped yet. She decided that she did not want to find out at the moment and started running again.

After running for over an hour when she couldn't take another running step, she stopped and collapsed to the ground. She still wondered how in the world that she had escaped. He had always kept her locked down tight, making sure that she didn't have very much energy by not feeding her properly or giving her enough to drink. She had actually gotten used to this treatment over the past ten years, always waiting till she could find the right time to escape.

Why did Naraku want some skinny young half-demon, you would ask? Yes, she is a half-demon. A very unusual half-demon. This is the reason that Naraku wanted her. He knew that she was an unusual half-demon and wanted to know what kind. He would torture her every day to find out what kind she was because he knew that it was something special that could help him, considering he didn't have a whole lot of power.

Perhaps this would be a good time to let you know that right now, Kagome has yet to have been drawn down the Bone-eaters Well, into the Forest of InuYasha. It has only been fifteen years since that fateful day when Kikyo trapped InuYasha to the tree and the Shikon no Tama vanished from this world. Since that time, Naraku has tried his best to find some way to grow stronger without the Sacred Jewel. Keeping this girl was one way to do that, but she never gave in to him.

After she catches her breath, she stands back up and starts walking around trying to find a creek or stream to get a drink from. After walking another hour, she finally comes across one and bends down to get a drink. It feels so good to drink as much as you want. You know, you never know what you have until it is gone, then you wish you had not taken it for granted. The next thing on her agenda was to find some kind of food. Not too far from her was a blueberry bush and she rushed over and started to eat them with abandon, eventually making herself sick for eating too much on a two-week old, empty stomach.

When she finished emptying her stomach of some of its contents, she got up and started walking again. Even though she had not rested in a about a day she did not want to stop. She just kept walking, skirting around villages and avoiding as many people as she could. She knew that she could not hold out very much longer so she decided to try to and find a safe place to camp out for now.

As she searched, she didn't notice a young woman coming around a tree. The woman just watched her before making her presence known. She did not think that the girl would hurt her.

"What are ye looking for, child?" she asks gently, so as not to startle the woman. It did not help though, because the girl still jumped and turned around quickly, lowering into a defensive stance, even though she was about to fall over in exhaustion.

"I am not going to hurt ye. I just wish to know what ye are looking for, so that I may be able to help. I am the priestess at a village not too far from here and know this land very well. My name is Kaiede."

"Why would a priestess wish to help a half-demon? Why would anyone? For all I know, you be trying to lure me into a false sense of security just so that you may shoot me with one of your arrows and kill me. Why should I believe anything you say?"

"I am true to my word, child. I just wish to help, not hinder. You look dead on your feet. Come sit, and rest a while. I will watch over you."

"No think you, Priestess. I wish to just be left alone. I can find my own shelter without your help."

"Nonsense. You must be exhausted and there are many demons in these woods that are more than willing to eat a young half-demon, like yourself. You are weak and vulnerable."

As the half-demon looked into the brown eyes of the priestess, she decided that the woman did sound like she was being sincere and that she did not really have that much of a choice, no matter how much she refused to admit it.

"You sound sincere. I suppose that I will take your word for it. What are you going to do while I rest?"

"I have need to sort through my herbs that I have gotten and clean them and trim them, child. No need to worry about Kaiede. You just lay down and rest." The woman says as she sits down and starts sorting through her basket.

With no argument left, the young half-demon goes to a tree, not that far away and leans against it. Within no time at all, she is fast asleep, being too exhausted to stay awake any longer.

When the girl's breathing evens out, Kaiede looks over at her and studies her a moment, wondering why the girl would be so exhausted, but then realizing that it is probably because of her human blood and the fact that there is no one human or demon that is willing to accept her because of her mixed blood and decides to just leave the girl alone and continue until she wakes up.


	2. ThirtySix Years Later

**Thirty-Six Years Later**

"Aaah!" You could hear the scream of something as it was killed. It had been a rat demon that had just died. Standing over it was a person in a dark blue cape, their nails red with the kill. The person just stood there for a moment before turning and walking away from their kill, without looking back.

The person didn't look like they were very powerful, considering that it was only about five foot tall and very small. I would seem that the overly large rat demon could have killed it in very little time at all, but I guess size is no account for strength in this day and age.

As the person kept walking, seemingly with a purpose of what they were wanting to do, they came to a sudden halt when another scream rent the air, this time from what seemed like a little girl.

You could tell that the person was sniffing the air and in a hurry they ran off in the direction of the scream. When it came into a clearing, you could see a young black-haired human girl that was being spun around and around, becoming encased in a spider's web as the marionette kept spinning her like a little puppet.

The 'marionette' was a large spider demon that was looking very hungry and didn't notice the newcomer as they slowly stalked up to it, not wanting to be seen till the last minute.

"Let the girl go, spider." A woman's voice issued from the cape's hood. When she spoke, the spider stopped spinning the girl and looked over at the now defined woman, with almost transparent white eyes, signifying that it was almost blind. Even if it was almost blind, that didn't diminish its dangerous air, because there were still four other senses that would be heightened, both because of it being a demon, and also because its sight was waning.

"Do I get desert today, too?" The spider demon asks with a small chuckle.

"No, you will find your food elsewhere. Now let the girl go before I start to detach some of your limbs. This is your last warning, spider." She had taken an offensive fighting stance by this time.

"You, a mere half-demon, think that you can defeat me? I can smell the stench of your blood-line from here. Hah! I would like a good fight, but you, with your poor blood, would never be able to defeat me, a full youkai."

With a quick motion, the woman had snatched the young girl right from the demon, severing off its two front legs in the process.

As the Spider demon felt its limbs suddenly separate from its body it screamed out in indignation and pain. "How could you do this to me? A half-demon took off my two front legs without so much as breaking a sweat! I will kill you and feed you to my young ones!" The spider charges after the woman and girl, clicking its pincers all the way as if hoping to lop off her head with them.

The woman just jumped out of the way to a near-by tree, cutting the webs around the girl in a straight line down the front. She noticed that the girl was now unconscious and decided that the web must have had a poison or something in it.

As she turned around she was thrown back into another tree by the spider demon who had snuck up on her. When she hit the tree, she heard three of her ribs crack. The spider may not be very smart, but when it came to brute strength, it was no hatchling.

This time when the spider came at her, though, she was ready and being tired of it attacking her and insulting her half-demon blood, she slices it right in half with her claws before it even had a chance to scream.

As it fell down to the ground she looked back over at the girl who is still unconscious. She walks over and picks up a handful of the spiders web and takes about five seconds to smell it. She figures out what is in the web that caused the girl to fall asleep and then picks her up out of the rest of the webs and walks off into the woods, looking at the ground.

She knew that there would be some here, but the question is where. She was looking for a certain plant that she knew would help to bring the girl back to consciousness. She also knew that the girl would come to on her own, but didn't really want to leave the girl alone without any protection and no chance at fighting back. She really had plans to take the girl back to her home and she wanted to do that as fast as poss…there it is.

She leaned the girl against a tree again and went over to a bright red flower and picked it. When she did, she turned it upside down and went over to a tree. She looked all around it until she found a thin, small piece of bark to break off. Once she broke it off she took the flower and held it over the small piece of wood, squeezing. When she squeezed a red liquid ran over her hand like blood and dripped on the wood.

Finally, the little flower didn't have any more juice to give and she threw it to the ground, going back over to the little girl, waving the piece of, now red, wood under her nose. Her head starts to follow its path then her eyes pop open with a small scream.

"Do not worry, young one. I am not here to hurt you."

"Who are you? What happened to the spider? Where is Sesshomaru-Sama?" The girls asks in quick succession.

"I rescued you from the spider demon, and I do not know who Sesshomaru is. What is your name, you one, and where may I take you to get you home?"

"My name is Rin. I travel with Sesshomaru-Sama. That is where you can take me. How did you get me away from the spider demon?" She asks as she stands up with interest, coming up to the woman's middle, maybe a little higher.

"I destroyed the spider demon. How old are you?"

"I am nine years old. What is your name?"

"That is not important right now. Come, let us go and find Sesshomaru, Rin-Chan." The woman states easily, taking the girls hand and walking off in a direction. "What is Sesshomaru? Is he human? How am I to find him? I have a very good sense of smell."

"Sesshomaru-Sama is a full blooded Inu Youkai. An imp named Jaken travels with us, along with a two-headed dragon, named Ah-Un. Does that help?" Rin asks, hopefully.

"That it does, young one, that it does. You should be happy to know that he is not far from here. Follow me." The woman lets go of the girls hand and turns abruptly to the left with Rin following.

She knew that Inu Youkai were very protective of their young, or in this case, what they consider their property or wards. This girl had to be his ward, because of her total human blood, and she could smell the stench of this Youkai that the girl was so fond of.

They were getting very close now. She could sense his youkai getting closer, slowly. After three more steps, however, she found herself pinned to a tree by a very powerful Inu Daiyoukai, his hand at her throat.

The man in front of her said, "Jaken, take Rin back to camp, now."

"Yes, Milord." Said a scratchy voice that she couldn't see its owner. "Come along, Rin.

After Rin and Jaken left the clearing the Youkai Lord looked down at hooded figure in his grasp and said, "Why has Naraku sent you and where is he now? Speak quickly or you may just lose your head before I think about it twice.

Her blood froze in her veins as she heard him say 'Naraku'. How could he haunt her, thirty-six years after she escaped? Further more, how did this demon know anything about him?

The claws at her neck tightened excruciating and she choked out, "I do not know what you are talking about. I do not know this Naraku. Kindly let me down, please. I do not have a death wish this day."

The claws tightened even more and he ground out, "Either you tell me the truth or you will die this day, you carry his stench. Are you another of his filthy incarnations?"

You could not believe it. How could Naraku have left his smell on you for this long. "I said that I do not have any clue what you are talking about. Now, kindly release me, before I make you, Sesshomaru. This is your last warning."

"You will not threaten this Sesshomaru, or demean him by treating me like a common demon."

"And you will not treat me like a common criminal, Sesshomaru!" After she finished her sentence she released all of the youkai she had in her to push him off, then collapsed onto her knees, taking in great gulps of air. It had taken everything in her to get that last sentence out and it had hurt her esophagus greatly.

She stood up after a moment and looked the Inu Daiyoukai straight in the eyes. "You will not treat me this way. I have done nothing to you. I helped save your ward from a spider demon that was trying to make a meal of her and was in the process of taking her to you, when you attacked me with no reason except a whiff of a demon you apparently despise. I am leaving. You are welcome for me saving your ward, your thanks is not necessary." Her youkai was exploited and she didn't have much strength left as she gave one last fleeting looking into the emotionless amber pools before her.

Yet again she didn't go but a few steps when she was stopped by the same Inu Daiyoukai. "Listen, woman. You are not fooling me in the least. Do not think I could hear your heart speed up and see the look of fear on your face when I mentioned Naraku. You even do it now, after the initial shock. You may have gotten his scent from some unknown place, but I don't think he is unheard of in your mind. You will tell this Sesshomaru what you know of Naraku, and you will tell me now." He was squeezing on your upper arm really tight you could tell that he was leaving a bruise and trying to intimidate you by doing so.

"Are you stupid? I said that I do not know anything about this demon and that I have never heard of him before. Now take your hand of me and leave me ALONE!" She had screamed the last word because he had thrown her over his shoulder and started walking off.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru. Now! Where are you taking me? Put me down!" She started pounding on his back really hard, kicking and screaming to be let go.

When he finally got tired of it he growled out, "Stop hitting me, half-breed, and be still!" When she still didn't stop his Mokomoko (in case you didn't know it, his furry thing that is over his shoulder is called a Mokomoko. It is an attack that he used on InuYasha in one of the episodes) wrapped itself around her body and bound her tightly so that she couldn't move.

"Listen up, wench. I am taking you with me until you tell me what you know about Naraku. The faster you tell me, the sooner I will let you go." With that, they both lapsed into a heated silence.


	3. What Are You?

**What Are You?**

When Sesshomaru arrived back at the camp with the girl, he dropped her on the ground and curled his Mokomoko back onto his shoulder and said, "You will stay here with Rin and Jaken. If I find out that you try to leave, you will regret it severely."

The woman just sighed and went over to the farthest corner away from him that she could. She would have to wait until she gathered her strength to escape. It really did not bode well that she was captured again. She like the thought one bit and was already trying to find an escape route and calculating everything she could about the type of person Sesshomaru was.

Why did he want to know so much about Naraku? He was just another half-demon. A very disgusting half-demon at that. She could still remember every day that she had spent with him in his dungeon. He still pervaded her dreams and nightmares to the point that she hardly slept and when she did, it was just because she was so tired that he could not plague her. Even after thirty-six years, she had not been able to get her appetite back. She was just as thin as the day she escaped from him those years ago.

As she sat down, Rin came up to her and said, "Yay! Rin now has someone besides Master Jaken to play with. Can I ask you a few question?"

She stared down at the girl, amazed that she was not afraid of her anymore. Any children that she had met were terrible afraid of her if they found out that she was a half-demon, and since Sesshomaru had announced it to the whole camp, how could this girl not know.

"I do not know how many questions that I can answer for you, young one, but you can ask and I will try to answer as many as I can."

"Yay! Why do wear a hood and cape?" She asks joyfully.

"Alas, the only answer that I can give you is that I want to cover my face up."

"Why do you want to cover your face up?"

"I am a half-demon and many people fear me because of my mixed blood. I don't like seeing that fear."

"Can you take it off now? There is only me, you, Master Jaken and Sesshomaru-Sama."

"No, Rin. I would prefer to keep it on."

"Okay! What is your name?"

"I do not wish to answer that question, young one. Nothing to do with you, but I have not told anyone my name in over twenty years."

"Why did you save me from the spider demon?"

At this, she noticed that Sesshomaru seemed to pay a little more attention. "Well, Rin. I heard you scream and I absolutely could not let such a pretty little girl like you get eaten by an ugly spider demon. It is absolutely revolting how spiders kill their prey. I did not want that to become of you." She said smoothly.

Sesshomaru seemed to stop paying attention at that and as dark neared and Rin started yawning, the woman said, "Rin, you really should go to sleep now. Young ones like you need a lot of sleep, especially since you are a human. Would you like me to rock you to sleep?"

"I would like that lots. I haven't been rocked in long time." The innocent girl said as she climbed up in the woman's lap.

As the woman started rocking Rin she also started to hum in her ear. It was a tune that she had always known, but never knew from where. Her past was a mystery to her. Ever since she had been in Naraku's clutches she had forgotten about her past. She couldn't remember her parents or if she had siblings. She didn't even know what kind of demonic powers she had. The only thing that she could remember was her name.

She stopped humming and looked down at Rin, to find her already asleep. She took her over to the two-headed dragon, which Rin had already told her was named Ah-Un and lay her down right by the dragon's enormous belly for warmth. She had never had much warmth to her body at all.

"I know that you can sense the people near hear. Why are you not going to stop them before they get here. It could be bandits."

"It is not bandits, wench. If your smelling is not that good then I pity you. I can smell bandits from far away and would have already killed them."

"No, you are right. I may not have as good a smelling sense as you do, seeing as I just now could tell that one is related to you, but you do not have to treat me like I am incompetent. I am as competent as I can be with what I have."

"Hanyou, you are coming very close to arrogance with those statements."

"You are one to talk! It just rolls off of you, Sesshomaru. With that big head of yours, I am surprised that you are not leaning over from the weight."

"Wench, you are crossing a boundary! I advise you to stop before you find your head severed from your shoulders." Sesshomaru growled out. "Besides, I have the power to back up my arrogance. You don't."

" Go ahead and kill me, Sesshomaru. Oh, wait, you will not because you think that I have information of a certain demon that you despise, so, no worries there."

Sesshomaru's growl got louder and he spoke through gritted teeth and he pinned her to a tree by her neck and growled out, "Do not mock, this Sesshomaru, wench."

"Or what? You will bark at me, Sparky?" She regretted saying this after it passed her lips because she felt five claws dig into her neck and felt something seeping into her skin. She unintentionally whimpered in pain when she felt poison start to cause her body cramps.

He withdrew his claws and let her sink to the ground, barely alive. He knew that he could have killed her by doing this, but also knew how much to put in her to keep her alive, but put her in pain.

"You will not talk to me that way ever again or I will kill you. What I gave you will not kill you."

"Still preying on things weaker than you, Sesshomaru? Feh! I figured that you would have grown up by now."

The woman looked up to see an amber eyed hanyou in front of her with white hair. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru in the aspect of inherited traits, but this new one looked a lot rougher. Probably from being an hanyou. You had to be tough to survive.

Her vision was starting to go blurry and she was tired beyond belief, but she refused to go to sleep. It had been too soon since she had slept last and she knew that she would have nightmares. To keep from falling asleep she decided to pay attention to what was being said by the relatives.

"What are you doing with another…" InuYasha sniffed the air a few time and narrowed his eyes, "What the hell would you have a hanyou with you for?"

"That is none of your business, half-breed. Leave before I decide to kill you."

"Did you fall in love with a hanyou, Sesshomaru? You are such a hypocrite."

"Do not even presume that. This Sesshomaru will not taint our blood-line. Did you come all this way just to find out about my love life?"

"Of course not. I got a whiff of Naraku and I came to find him. The scent seems to have vanished almost entirely." InuYasha started sniffing again and his eyes landed on the girl in front of him.

"Are you one of Naraku's incarnations? Why don't you stop hiding in the hooded cape? Just like your master, hiding your face. Where is Naraku?" He was looking directly at the woman, those amber eyes seeming to pierce you soul.

"I have told this youkai before, I do not know what you are talking about. I do not know any Naraku. Is your family so incompetent with your noses that if you smell even a whiff of someone, you think that they are in league with them? Honestly, can you not tell the difference in someone that has briefly passed by the person and someone that is related or spent a lot of time with them?"

"You seem to be trying to pass it off rather quickly. I think that you are lying."

"Well, my dear half-brother can actually tell when someone is lying. How did you do it?"

"I just got a feeling. Why does she look so pale and tired. She is breathing rather hard."

"I injected her with some of my poison because of her impudence."

"That is cruel, Sesshomaru. You could have killed her. You can already tell that she is drugged." The woman looks back toward InuYasha and finally takes in the people that were near him. She did not know which one had spoken but there were five other with him.

There was a woman with wavy black hair and brown eyes that was dressed in the oddest clothes of green and white, the skirt being really short compared to other that she had seen. Another woman who was dressed in a different colored kimono and she could tell that there was a fighting outfit underneath and a large boomerang slung over her back. She knew the proper name of the weapon, but her brain was starting to get foggy from the poison. She also knew that this woman was a demon slayer. On her shoulder was a small, two-tailed, cat that she knew would grow into something larger when it with and could fly. The other woman she now noted had a small fox demon in her arms, seeming very protective of it. The last of their group was a monk who she distinctly recalled seeing before and knew he was dangerous in some way that she couldn't remember because of the poison.

Oh, when she returned to normal she was going to kill that Sesshomaru for making her senses go bad.

"Hey, I know that woman. Take your hood off." Said the aforementioned monk pointing at her.

"Leave me alone monk or you will regret remembering me. I will not take off my good. Not for you and not for anyone."

"Take your hood off now. It is time that I saw the woman who is traveling with me." This time it was Sesshomaru who had spoken and he spoke with conviction.

"I will not, dog boy." At this Sesshomaru stood up and started walking towards the woman. When he got in front of her his Mokomoko wrapped itself around the woman who was trying to keep it from it in a futile attempt. The more she seemed to struggle, the weaker that she would get. The poison just would not relent at all. Sesshomaru pulled her face to face with him and reached up with his right and only hand, and yanked her hood off.

She was glowering at him with violet-colored eyes, her luminous white hair being messy because of him yanking her hood off and not gently taking it off.

"Wench, I have told you before that you will not mock me and that is the reason that you cannot focus on anything at all. You will not continue this or I will make sure that the rest of the time you are with me will be a living hell."

"You will not order me around, Sesshomaru. I am not willingly following your group, therefore I will not follow your orders."

The Mokomoko squeezed him really tightly and she let out a little yell of pain and then he dropped. When she looked up from the ground she noticed the monk standing in front of her.

"Hello, Yuki. We have an unfinished question that I want an answer to."

Oh hell no. Now she remembered where she had seen him before and also remembered why he was so dangerous. He had a black void in his right hand, a black hole or wind tunnel if you will. He had at one time saved her around fifteen years prior, and she had left him when he asked her a question. A question that she still couldn't answer and would not answer even if she knew because of the way that Naraku had acted those many years ago.

"What are you?"


	4. I Will Never Tell You

I do not want to have to threaten to quit updating, but I will if I have to. This is the only time that I will update without getting a review on the previous chapter first. I like reviews because they tell how well I am writing and if I make mistakes. I like to know when I am writing poorly and how to improve my writing, so please, please, review.

**I Will Never Tell You**

"I would not tell you then and I will not tell you now, Miroku. Back off before I make you."

"You are in no fit state to be issuing commands at me. If anything, I think you need a little affection." The monk said as his hands seemed to pop out of no where onto her bottom and start rubbing it gently.

"You lecherous monk! Let go of the girl right now!" Bang! The next thing that Yuki noticed was Miroku with his face in the ground and a growing bump on the back of his head. The demon slayer had taken her boomerang and hit Miroku in the head with it. "Honestly, I can't believe that you would take advantage of a woman who has been poisoned to the point that she can't fight back. You disgust me! Why would you do that to anyone?"

"Sorry, Sango. I couldn't help myself. The last time that I had met her, she would not let me do anything, so I wanted to make up for it."

"If she wouldn't let you then, what makes you think that she would want you to do it now?" Sango said.

Yuki's eyes were getting really heavy and she knew that she would not be able to stay awake much longer so she decided that she would not fight it anymore and just go to sleep. Before she did, though, she heard a little voice.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, what is going on? Why are they here?" It was Rin. All of the noise must have woken her up.

"It will be okay, Rin. Come over here to me and I will rock you to sleep again, if you would like." She would fall asleep this time, with Rin in her lap.

"I would like that very much." Rin said and walked over to her, sitting in her lap. Maybe if Rin was sleeping in her lap with her, the nightmare would not come like they usually did when she was not exhausted.

With that as her last thought, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

After he noticed that her breathing had became even, he turned to the others and said, "I want you all gone, now. I do not wish to continue speaking with you at the moment."

"What are you going to do with Yuki, Sesshomaru? You really should let her go." Miroku stated matter of factly.

"You do not presume to tell me what to do, monk, I can make my choices on my own. She will stay with me until I decide to let her leave. Now, this is the last time that I am going to tell you with words. You will leave now, or I will make you."

"Feh! I don't want to fight you right now, Sesshomaru, so we will leave. Come on Kagome. Let's go and try to find another jewel shard." With that being said, they all left and Sesshomaru could relax a little bit more.

He was paying attention to everything around him when her heard someone whimpering. He looked around and noticed that it was Yuki. What could be plaguing her dreams, he wondered. As he watched, he noticed that she did not move too much, because of Rin, but was saying things softly. He started to listen.

"No! Please stop! I promise that I would tell you if I knew what I was, but I don't, so please let me go!" She stopped talking for a few minutes and then started up again. "No! I am not lying! Do not starve me! Please let me eat! No, No! Do not let them come in here! You do not know what they do! Please!" She was starting to get louder and he knew that she would wake Rin soon if he did not stop her, so he got up and walked over to her and shook her gently. She jerked awake with a "Please, no, Naraku!"

Yuki's pupils were dilated and she did not really know where she was until she heard Sesshomaru start to speak.

"I thought that you did not know a Naraku, wench, why are you dreaming about him?"

"Leave me alone Sesshomaru."

"I will not until I get the information that I want! You will tell me what you know of him."

"And you will not be threatening me right now, Sesshomaru. I have your ward asleep in my lap and I really do not wish for her to be woken up right now. You need to get your priorities straight if you want anything done. What is more important? This young one's sleep and Naraku, right now?"

"Are you consenting to telling me in the morning?"

"No. The things that I know are not for you to know. I will not tell you now or ever, so get over it, Sesshomaru. I will be leaving in the morning to continue my wanderings."

"You will not go anywhere unless I give you permission. You are my property until I decide to release you. First off, you are in my lands and that means that you are my property and second of all, you are not leaving without telling me."

"I am not arguing with you, Sesshomaru. We will see what happens." With that, she turned her head away from him and he decided to let it alone right now and went back over to his tree. This was getting him nowhere. He would have to instill fear in her to get somewhere, and he knew that he could do that easily.

Yuki didn't sleep anymore that night and she could just imagine why. That nightmare had been one of the times that she had said she would tell him if she knew. She didn't do that very often and it made her sick. Those times of weakness.

When dawn started to creep up Sesshomaru got up and went over to the wide awake, but blurry eyed Yuki and said, "It is time to get up, wench. We need to start moving again." Without a word, Yuki shook Rin awake as she stood up, a little unsteady. The poison in her was still affecting her and she knew that she would not last very long if Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to travel very far.

Sesshomaru looked at the staggering girl before him and knew that she would not be able to go very far. He would push her till she couldn't take it anymore, then he would interrogate her and if she still didn't tell him anything, he would push her some more. He refused to let this woman get the better of him. For some reason, he knew that she knew something important. Something that would help him kill Naraku, but she wouldn't tell him. Naraku must have done something terrible to her to make her not want to tell anyone anything.

They had been traveling for around four hours when Yuki tripped over her own feet. She could have sworn that she smelled something familiar. She had put her hood back up when they first started walking.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks at the same time that Yuki had tripped over her feet. He could have sworn that he smelled Naraku. It had to by him, but how did his scent vanish all of a sudden. He turned around to Yuki who was picking herself up.

"Are you ready to tell me what you know of Naraku, wench?"

"I told you that I will not tell you. You cannot make me, and frankly, I would rather die than tell you."

"That can be arranged, hanyou."

"You would not because I have something that you want and if you kill me, then you will never know anything. It is a lose-lose situation for you, my dear Sesshomaru."

"You are getting close to me killing you anyway with that sassy attitude. You will tell me by tomorrow morning or you will die."

"I will not play by your rules, Sesshomaru. You can kill me now, if you want, but you are never going to get the information that you…" Yuki halted before she finished her sentence and she started sniffing the air. She noticed Sesshomaru doing the same thing. She was trying to place the scent, but it seemed hazy with the poison that was coursing through her veins.

Then it clicked. It was the one person that she did not want to see ever again. It was Naraku. Her pupils dilated and her heart started hammering against her ribcage as carnal fear swept through her in waves and Sesshomaru knew the scent of her fear very well in just a few moments.

In a dash, as he was watching her, he saw her legs spring as far away from the stench of Naraku as possible and she made a mad dash through the woods, not noticing as she fell to the ground over a root, just getting back up and running again.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken and a sleeping Rin. "Ah-Un, take care of Rin and get her out of here. I have a hanyou to catch."

With that, Sesshomaru ran off to catch the terrified woman. He knew that he could catch up with her easily, so he did not hurry too much. Within thirty seconds he was able to see her again and noticed that Naraku's scent had vanished again. It had stayed longer that time and he knew that it would be back again. With a burst of speed, he pinned Yuki to a tree, face-first.

"I told you that you would never leave without my permission, wench. You will not disobey. Do I have to find a collar to put on you with a leash?"

"Let me go! Please! I do not want to be captured again! Let me go, let me go!"

"Do you really want to flee like a little flea in the face of danger?" Sesshomaru moved the hair from her neck and moved closer whispering, "Naraku must have done something terrible to make you so afraid of him, woman. Tell me what he did. What is his weakness?"

Yuki's breath caught in her throat and she couldn't breath. "Get off of me, please, Sesshomaru!" She could barely get the words out. "Find someone else to get your information from. I cannot tell you very much!"

"You are going to come back with me, woman, and you will not run off again, no matter what you smell." With that, Sesshomaru wrapped Yuki up in his Mokomoko and started taking her back to camp. After a couple of minutes Yuki had gotten control of herself and looked ashamedly at Sesshomaru.

"You can let me down now. I will follow you on foot." Without a word, Sesshomaru set her down on her feet and continued walking without so much as a look back.

Out of nowhere a male voice spoke. "My, my, Sesshomaru. I didn't think that you would get a hanyou to follow your group. By the way that you treat your brother I would think that you would kill one before you would let them follow you. Here I see you, though, making her follow you because you think that she has some kind of information about me that will help you kill me."

Yuki had stopped in her tracks. It had been more than thirty-six years, but she still recognized that voice and it still gave her cold chills. Where moments before, her heart had slowed back down, and her fear had come back to a reasonable level, it was all back to a panicking level.

"Perhaps you should tell me your weakness, Naraku, then I can kill you and get the stench of a hanyou from my group."

"Aw, I feel the love, Sesshomaru. Actually, I came here for a purpose, not to chat about my non-existent weaknesses." There was a stretch of silence in which Yuki had control of her fear again and could think more clearly. Naraku may not even remember her.

"Are you going to tell me what your purpose is, or are you going to annoy my to the point that I rip you apart slowly instead of quickly and increase your suffering?"

"I actually find that funny. What makes you think that this woman could give you any kind of weakness that I have?"

"From what I have found out, she used to spend a lot of time with you, which means since she escaped that you must have a weakness."

Naraku frowned. "What makes you think that she used to spend a lot of time with me?"

"She seems to dream about you in her sleep. Don't you recognize her scent?"

"I am still here, you know. It is not very polite to talk about someone as though they are not there when they are!"

"That voice! I recognize that voice! Take your hood off, so that I can look at you better."

So much for not recognizing her. "I will not take my hood off. I am going back to the camp." After saying that, Yuki turned around stiffly.

"Ah! Now I remember! It's been a long time, Yuki." She stopped in her tracks, not daring to turn around. "Oh, you didn't think that I would remember you? Well, your knack for saying things the long way was always annoying. Are you going around telling people that you know some secret of mine?"

Yuki turned around. "No, I am not. Sesshomaru thinks that just because I had your scent on me when we first met that I was an incarnation of yours. Like you would have gotten that powerful. You should not go spreading rumors about yourself like that."

'Smack!!!' You could hear the sound echoing in the woods. Naraku was right on top of Yuki. "I have told you, Yuki, to stop saying things the long way. It is a bad habit, that I could never seem to break you from." Sesshomaru was standing out of the way, just watching the turn of events, wondering if they were going to notice him as a bystander or continue.

"Naraku, I am no longer under your control. I can speak whichever way that I wish, it does not hurt anything. Besides, I like doing it. It annoys you to no end, which is what I wish to do. Let us get to the point. What is it that you are here for? Is it not enough that you have to haunt me in my sleeping hours, but that you haunt me in my waking ones, too?"

Naraku's eyes narrowed in his annoyance. "Now that I know you're here, Yuki, I require more than what I originally came for. Let's start with you, Yuki, since Sesshomaru seems to like watching. What were your parents, and also, how did you escape me last time?"

Yuki sighed in exasperation. "Like last time, my answer has not changed. I will never tell you. Either one of those answers, for that matter."

Naraku growled. Sesshomaru had never seen anyone get under his skin like that. He wondered also, what kind of hanyou she was. He didn't remember seeing one like her before. Naraku finally spoke again.

"Girl, you will tell me, or you won't get your memories back." Yuki had froze again. Did he just say what she thought he said?

"You are the reason that I cannot remember anything from my childhood? Why did you take my memories from me? Give them back!" Yuki ran at Naraku, and Sesshomaru noticed that he smirked as she went to attack him. He would not allow Naraku to trap Yuki. He wanted to find out more about her. Naraku had brought up a good point and for some reason, he felt drawn to her. Not an attractive drawing, but something like the Shikon no Tama. He felt a power coming from her. Sesshomaru stepped in front of Yuki and she ran smack dab into his back and fell on her ass.

"You will stay there, wench." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Naraku, his smirk gone. "What is it that you want from me, Naraku?"

"I have a proposition for you. You will kill Kikyo for me, Sesshomaru. And in return, I will give Rin back to you." Yuki could not breath. Naraku could not have Rin. It was impossible. Ah-Un would protect her, she just knew it. She could not tell any difference in Sesshomaru at all. He did not look concerned or anything of the sort.

"Naraku, you will not get to Rin like you did the last time, and why would I want to kill a dead priestess? I will not be toyed with like you seem to want to keep doing."

"Wrong, Sesshomaru. Kagura is on her way to get the girl right now."

Yuki did not wait another minute as she decided to go find Rin and protect her. She ran off in the direction that her nose was taking her. To the scent of Rin. The poison in her was lessening, but she still could not seem to get her nose to work right. She could smell Rin, but also, Naraku's stench was still with her, so she could not lose that smell either and was having a hard time picking through all of Naraku's smell to find Rin's. She kept going the wrong way and for some reason, Naraku's smell didn't seem to diminish at all.

Finally Yuki found her and what she saw, made her blood boil. Rin was now wide awake on Ah-Un's back while a woman on a feather was trying to get to her through the blue lightning coming from the dragon's mouth. She would not stand for anyone trying to kidnap Rin. She may not have been with the young girl very long, but she still loved her and was becoming very protective of her.

"Get away from her, wind demon." Yuki says in a carrying voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am the one who will send you to meet your maker if you do not leave this child alone."

The woman in front of her had dark black hair held up in some odd fashion and striking red eyes. The same eyes as Naraku. This woman was one of Naraku's incarnations. He had been telling the truth about his incarnations.

"I already know my maker, however unhappy that I am about it."

"You will leave now, Kagura. Or you will suffer my wrath. You will not harm Rin."

"I have a job to do, woman. Dance of Blades!" Kagura had blown her fan at Yuki and white blades were coming at her fast. Yuki saw them and tried to dodge, but fell over another root. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but instead felt someone's arms wrap themselves around her and help her out of the way.

Yuki looked up at the person holding her as they landed and he set her down. Kagura gasped as she decided it was time to go and left in a hurry. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman that had been in his arms only moments before.

"I told you not to run off anymore, woman. The next demon village we come to I will be getting you a collar so that I can control you better."

"You will do no such thing, Sesshomaru. I was trying to save Rin, not trying to run away. Thank you for saving me, however."

Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her and he went over to Ah-Un, who had just settled down. "We are traveling again, keep up or I will have to carry you in my Mokomoko again.


	5. I Will Not Put That Thing On!

**I Will Not Put That Thing On!**

Yuki could not believe it. Naraku had found her again, she was trapped with an egotistical Inu Daiyoukai, poison was slowing her processes down and she was expected to keep up with the pace of said Daiyoukai.

Her life had completely changed and she did not know what she was supposed to think. I she didn't know any better, she would say that Kami had decided to put a curse on her. What in the name of himself had possessed him to do that? Why her, when there were more than a million other people out there. Another thing that was bothering her was the fact that Naraku had all of her childhood memories. She just could not understand it.

If he had her memories, then why did he need her to tell him what she was? It did not make sense. It was as if he had them but they were locked away from him. Or did she not even know what kind of hanyou she, herself, was?

All of a sudden, Yuki found herself on her back on the ground. She looked up blurrily to find that she had ran into Sesshomaru again. "You are staggering around drunkenly, woman. You are going to ride on Ah-Un for the rest of the trip."

"I am no weakling, Sesshomaru. I can keep going. It is either Ah-Un or my Mokomoko. Which will it be?"

Grumbling the whole way, Yuki walked over to Ah-Un. She knew that the reason the poison was affecting her so much was that it was trying to get out of her system. It would be out by tomorrow morning easily. She just didn't know if she would last that long.

"Yuki-Sama? Will you play a game with me?" Rin asked as she climbed on Ah-Un.

"Sure Rin, what is it?"

"I would like to play name that demon."

"That sounds like fun. How do you play?"

"Well, you describe things about the demon you are thinking about and the other person tries to guess."

"Okay, you go first, Rin."

"Well, let's see. This demon can walk on four paws, it has whiskers, stripes, and very sharp teeth. It also likes to climb trees."

"Is it a cat demon, Rin?"

"Wow! You are good at this game. Your turn now."

"Hmm, This demon is green, and it walks funny. It has big eyes and one that I know carries a staff with him."

"Umm, would it be an imp?" Rin asks innocently as she eyes Jaken.

"Why, yes it would, young one." At this time, Sesshomaru had stopped and looked at the girls.

"I am going into this village here. It is a demon village and you two will not be welcome here, so I will go alone. Jaken watch after Rin, and Rin, listen to Jaken."

"Yes, Milord." Jaken said, though there was a hint of him not wanting to do so because he though it was a waste of time.

"Okay, Yuki-Sama, how about this one? A very large demon with brown fur and two horns."

"Is it a buffalo?"

"No, guess again. Wait, let me give you another hint: The female can produce milk that we drink."

"Oh! It is a bull!"

"You are so good at this game, Yuki-Sama. I wish that I could play with you all of the time. You next, you next!"

"Okay. This demon usually lives in tribes. It can have many different colors of fur, but they are very protective of their young. Many times they can seem ruthless and heartless, going around killing people, maybe massacring villages, but they usually do it just for food."

Rin had gone silent and the smile had left her face half-way through the description. "That is a wolf demon."

"Did something happen between you and some wolves, Rin?"

Rin just nodded in reply.

"Please tell me what happened."

"They attacked the village where Rin was staying at and murdered everyone! They did not just do it for food. A wolf demon told them that they could do what they wanted. Then they chased Rin down and killed her."

"Oh Rin, I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up bad memories. How are you still alive if they killed you?"

"Sesshomaru brought me back to life!" Rin said happily. "If it hadn't been for that then I would never have started to follow Sesshomaru-Sama!"

"But how…?"

Jaken spoke up at that time, thinking that Rin would not give his lord justice. "Lord Sesshomaru has a magnificent sword that was an inheritance from his father, called Tenseiga. It was made from his father's fang and it can save 100 lives with one sweep of its blade.

"His father also made another sword called the Tetseiga, which he made an inheritance for that no good, ungrateful, other son of his, InuYasha!"

"My turn, my turn!" Rin said happily to stop Jaken from ranting on and on.

"Okay, Rin, but I need to go find something after this one. We will play again later. Think of a really good one."

"Okay!" Rin said as she looked down in thought. "I got it! This demon in its pretty form walks on four hooves. They are not cloven. And it is a pretty white color. Everything about it is white!"

"Hmm…would it be a horse demon?"

"No! Here is another hint. It has one horn!"

"Oh! It is a unicorn demon."

"Yes! You got it, Yuki-Sama!"

"Listen, Rin. You do not have to call me Sama. Actually, Sama is for a man. You can just call me Yuki. No suffix and no prefix."

"Okay, Yuki. Are you going to go find the thing you were going to go find now?" Rin asks innocently, talking in circles.

"Yes. Jaken! You better not let anything happen to Rin while I am gone. If I find out that she is harmed in any way then I will be looking for your head, personally." Yuki stated with a wicked smile on her face.  
"You are not to go anywhere! Sesshomaru told me that I am to protect you and Rin. How am I to protect you, wench, if you are off somewhere? Furthermore, do you know the trouble that I would be in if Sesshomaru came back and you were gone? He specifically told you that you would not be going anywhere unless he gave you permission!"

"That is enough of your ranting, Jaken. I am going and you cannot stop me. I will be coming back. I just need to find a few things. Rin, are you hungry?"

"Oh, yes I am very hungry."

"Then I will bring some food back with me, too." With that, she started walking off and Jaken did not do anything to stop her. When Rin had had that the last demon was a unicorn, Yuki got the strangest feeling that a unicorn was important to her for some reason. She thought that she new a way to get her memories back, now.

You see, if what Naraku had said was true, that he had taken her memories, then she would not feel them inside her, like when Rin mentioned the unicorn. She felt that it was a part of her being. That it was something important. So, if that were the case, then Naraku had just hidden her memories inside of her. She had seen this once before and knew, now, that the person she had helped get their memories back, had also probably been a captive of Naraku's.

When Yuki had first escaped from Naraku, she had found a friend. A friend named Kaiede. She stayed with her for a while and learned about the herbs and stuff like that, that Kaiede knew. She became her apprentice. While under her watchful eye, a demon came to them and told them that another demon had hidden their memories deep inside of them and wanted them back. Kaiede at that time, was having Yuki take care of most of the patients to get experience. Yuki had then followed Kaiede's orders and gotten a list of things.

Yuki went to a tree and sliced of a large piece of bark with a knife that was up her sleeve. As she recounted the list in her head, she got things and put them in the bark of the tree. When she had finished, she went and started picking berries, putting them in the make-shift basket as well. After she had quite a few, she went over to a stream that was near-by and began to catch fish. When she had about fifteen on sting, she decided to go back to camp.

She expected for Sesshomaru to be there when she got there, but he wasn't. What could be taking him so long? She did not expect for him to be gone this long, it had taken her an hour or better to get her stuff.

"What took you so long, wench?"

"Listen, Jaken. I am tired of you calling me 'wench' all of the time. You had better call me by my name, since you know it, or you may find that you have been fed a very nasty poison to make you sick."

Jaken looked mortified that she would threaten him so. How could Sesshomaru-Sama have taken her in. She was not that pretty, and even though she knew something about Naraku, that was no reason to take her in and keep her here when there were plenty of people that knew something about Naraku.

"What did you bring, Yuki?" Rin asked, looking at the fish and the piece of bark that was in her hand and held against her abdomen. "Besides fish, I mean."

"I brought some fish and some berries to eat, along with some other things that I am going to need to fix up when I get back again." Yuki set everything in a nice, neat pile that she had, putting the fish on a fresh bed of leaves so that they would not get dirty.

"I will be back again. I could not carry everything in one trip, so I must get the rest." Without another look to Jaken, who just starred at her without making a sound, she walked back off into the woods.

She kept walking until she found a nice big rock, about the size of Jaken and started concentrating on it, not taking her eyes from it. A blue light surrounded it floated into the air, seeming to be moving. She finally set it back down and looked at her work. She felt exhausted, but it was worth it. The rock, which had previously been round with jagged edges here, there and yonder, was now smooth and looked like a large bowl.

Yuki went back over to a tree and cut off another piece of bark about the same size as the last one and walked around with it in her arms, going from tree to tree, picking different types of fruit. Then she went back to the rock bowl that she had formed and found another rock about the same size, that was lighter than the other. She concentrated on this rock, like the last one and another blue light made it rise into the air, the rock seeming to be like molten lava as she molded it into what she wanted. When she finished, she had three canteens and another bowl. She picked up the two bowls and the three canteens and walked to the stream.

After filling the canteens, she filled each bowl with water and looked at her stuff. Again she couldn't carry it all in one load, so she used her power to lift them into the air and went back to the fruit, doing the same with it and then headed back to camp. Surely, Sesshomaru would be back by now.

He wasn't though. When she got back, Jaken had built a fire and was about to put the fish on the fire.

"Wait!" Yuki says before he puts the fish on there. "You must clean it first." She sets everything down and picks up the bigger bowl, taking it over to Ah-Un. "This is for you to drink. I also brought you five fish apiece for you to eat. Would you like them?"

The dragons nod and she goes over to the fish and takes ten of them back to Ah-Un. Laying them in a pile with five in each. He eats them down almost before Yuki can turn around.

After Yuki cleans the fish she puts them on the fire and grabs the canteens. She hands one to Jaken and one to Rin. "This is a canteen. There is water in it. If you get thirsty, just take the cork out of it and get a drink." Jaken looks at it as if it may be poisoned. "I did not poison yours, Jaken." He seemed to be thankful.

When the fish got done, Yuki only ate about half of one, while Jaken and Rin each ate two. Yuki threw the other half over her shoulder.

"You really should watch where you throw things, woman." Yuki turned around to see Sesshomaru behind her with the said fish in hand. He threw it towards Ah-Un and one of them gobbled it up. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"I found it. Where else?"

"In saying that you found it, do you mean that you left again when I had told you not to leave without asking me?"

"First off, Rin was hungry. She is a growing girl and needed nourishment. Second of all, you are not my boss or master or anything of the sort, dog boy, so I am not going to do anything that you say."

"Well, you will when I put this on you." Sesshomaru said as he pulled a collar out of his sleeve.

"I will not put that thing on!!" Yuki says as she eyes the collar with apprehension.


	6. Memories Lost, Memories Found

**Memories Lost, Memories Found**

"You will let me put this on you, wench. I am tired of you not following my orders and this will help me to control you." Sesshomaru said as he walked towards Yuki.

The collar was white and looked just like any other collar that she had seen, but she could feel the youkai rolling off of the collar. HIS youkai rolling off of the collar. She knew what that collar would mean. If that collar got put on she would not be able to go anywhere without his permission. She would be just like a slave to him. Whatever he would ask, she would have to do or face the consequences of whatever the collar did. In Yuki's despair of having that thing on her, she fled.

She didn't care where she was going, but she did not want to be here with that collar. She ran faster than she had ever run before. Sesshomaru caught up with her in no time and wrapped her up in his Mokomoko.

"Please, Sesshomaru! Do not do this!" Yuki cried as Sesshomaru brought her closer with the collar in hand. "I never left for a bad reason! I hate collars! Do not put it on me!" She was kicking and screaming as Sesshomaru brought the collar around her neck and turned her around clasping it in the back. With a small clicking sound, the seal vanished and Yuki felt Sesshomaru's youkai go through her body, seemingly to memorize all of her parts so that he could control her. The only person that could take it off was Sesshomaru.

"Cease this nonsense, woman, it has gone on long enough." Sesshomaru dropped Yuki on the ground and walked off saying, "Follow me."

Yuki didn't have a choice. She stood up and followed Sesshomaru as she dried her tears quickly. When they got back to Jaken and Rin, she remembered about her stuff to give her those lost memories back. She walked over to her stuff and started to prepare the potion that would give her those memories back, while Sesshomaru went over to a tree and sat down.

"We will be staying here for the night. Rin, you should go to bed now, because we will get an early start tomorrow." Sesshomaru didn't say anything to Yuki, which she was thankful for. While Rin went to lay down by Ah-Un, Yuki lifted a bowl with water from her canteen with the blue light and lay it right down in the fire.

She didn't realize it, but as she was working, Sesshomaru was watching her very closely. He still couldn't figure out his attraction to her. Why she had some kind of magnet in her to make people want her was beyond him. He would figure it out. As he kept watching her he noticed her bring the bowl back out of the fire with the same light and she put some ground up plants in the boiling water.

Almost immediately the plants dissolved and the water turned dark red. Without waiting for it to cool, Yuki drank the potion straight down, squinting her eyes because of the heat going to her stomach. Sesshomaru watched as she took the last drink and before she could set the cup down, fell lightly on the ground, fast asleep.

Sesshomaru didn't think too much of it, just thinking that she had made a potion to give her a dreamless sleep.

€€€

_Yuki seemed to be falling even in her sleep and she wondered, briefly, if this was the way that the other person had felt when they fell asleep from the potion. Below her, she saw a light blue light coming to meet her. Or was she falling to meet it?_

_When she met the light she seemed to be falling through a small piece of water and soon found herself falling through the sky a little too fast for her liking. She fell through some clouds and came out the other side soaking wet and freezing, the wind making her more cold than before._

_She thought that she was on a crash course for Earth, but ended up abruptly slowing down about fifteen feet from the ground, making her feel like she would get whiplash, then she got sat gently on her feet._

_She started looking around just to find that she was unfamiliar with everything around her. She started walking around in a direction that looked good and found that she was going toward a small hut. What the heck, if this was supposed to help her she would go along with it._

_Yuki walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for about fifteen seconds then knocked again, as she was growing impatient. Finally she banged on the door hoping beyond hope that someone would be awake and come to the door. Growling she turned around to leave, but jumped back into the door as she saw someone behind her. The thing was that the person had the same hair and pale skin as her._

_"You have finally came, Yuki. I wondered when you would get the knowledge to get us back, your memories, I mean." It was a man. He had a pretty star on his forehead that was different colors and surprisingly blue eyes._

_"Who are you?" Yuki asks, a little breathless and apprehensive to find out the answer, thinking that she already knows._

_"I am your father, Yuki. I have always been here in your head, even when Naraku hid me from you, I was still here. You just didn't have the ability to bring me back out on my own. Thankfully, quite a few years ago, you became an apprentice to a priestess and you found an antidote. I thought, though, that you would have seen the similarities sooner._

_"Oh well, what is done, is done. We don't have very much time, and I have a lot to tell you. Go on inside and we shall have a cup of tea while we sit and I talk to you about what you are and the dangers of it, and also, why Naraku wants you so bad and Sesshomaru won't let you leave."_

_Yuki had a zillion questions floating around in her head, but she knew that they would be answered in time, so she went on into the door that was behind her and found a seat at a kitchen table, seeing that it was the first room that you came into. As she sat down, her father went to a stove and picked up a kettle in one hand and two mugs in the other._

_"First off, I would like to start with the fact that your mother is dead. I know that this isn't very much of a hard blow to take because you haven't seen her in so long and also because you don't even remember what she is or how she looked." He poured tea in the cups and handed one over to Yuki, then sat down opposite her. "I would like to tell you that your mother loved you very much and very deeply. You have her eyes and her powers, though I don't see how you can use them without being taught._

_"Your mother was a sorceress named Azriel. She was a very powerful sorceress who didn't have very many boundaries as to her magic. This magic is the power that I was talking about, which you inherited. Your mother died, trying to protect you from Naraku, but somehow, he found a way to bind her powers and she was not able to protect you. That is when Naraku took you from us, or her rather. He can never take you from me because I am a literal part of you, which we will get into in a moment._

_"When Naraku took you and hid your memories deep within you, he thought that he would be able to find them and see what you were, but he was wrong. I kept him from looking into your memories. Azriel had long, flowing golden locks and he was going to give them to Yura of the Hair, but before he could get to her, she had already been cremated, because that was what she did before she died. She cremated herself with the last bit of power that she had. Because of the binding Naraku had put on her, however, she did not have the power to finish it and was only burnt to the point of not being able to be used by anyone. The only comfort that I get in that, is that even though your mother was burnt, she didn't feel it because using the last of her strength killed her anyway._

_"After your mother killed herself and Naraku took you, he put up a valiant fight of tying to find me, but it didn't work, for the place where I was, was right under his very nose. He wanted me so very badly because I am a rare type of demon. I am a unicorn demon. Unicorn demons are not like any other unicorns. We stand alone and we never die. We all live inside our youngest child's mind. That is what I had already done for two reasons. One: I knew that Naraku was after you and me, and two: I really didn't have a choice since he was trying to find me, as well._

_"You were our only child, so I went to live in your mind, but right after I went there, Naraku took you and took me, unknowingly, away. I would have told you everything before now if it wasn't for this. Now on to you and why Naraku wants you and Sesshomaru won't let you go. With you being half unicorn demon, this makes people want to have you. It is not just a want that they have, it is a need. Somehow they know that you have some power that would do them good. That power is your sorceress magic. It works like the Shikon no Tama as a magnet. It attracts people to you._

_"You have to be very careful of this, though, because the way that you two halves work together, it gives you a great power unlike any this work had ever seen before. You have the power to grant wishes, Yuki. A very odd power indeed, also because of the rules that follow it. If people start to find this out they will be flocking to see you and have their greatest desires come true. It won't work the way they want it to, so they will blame you and punish you for it not working. The reason that we know this is your mother's sorceress powers were able to give us glimpses into the future. We saw things that could happen if you told people freely of what you were and what you could do._

_"There is one person that you can tell, and that is Sesshomaru. He will not take gain from it, but he will protect you in a way. Don't worry about the collar right now. Just listen to what he says and you won't get hurt. Eventually he will take it off." Her father sighed._

_"Listen closely, Yuki. I am going to have to let you go back to the living world instead of the dream world. Your memories are back now. If ever you need me, you can call me forth in a specter form. That is the advantage of having me here and me not being dead. All of your ancestors are inside of you."_

_Yuki stood up and went to her father's side and hugged him. "Thank you for telling me this. I really appreciate it. We will have to talk more about the rules another time."_

_"No! When you finally unlock the power to grant wishes, you will know the rules. It is not something that you should find in a book or be passed down from generation to generation. You are the only one capable of doing it and that is how it should stay._

_"Yes, father. When you leave this room, you will be in a normal sleep and able to wake up. If ever that you need me again, you know where this place is, just come and find it."_

_"Okay." Yuki said as she walked to the door. While her father had been talking, she had glimpses of things that had happened come back to her. It was kinds like a slide show. She touched the door handle and noticed that it was cold, like winter, but it was summer in her subconscious. As soon as she opened the door, a gust of wind pulled her out of it and started taking her into the sky at a very fast pace, like when she was falling. She saw the clouds coming closer to her and held her breath, knowing that it was going to be cold and it didn't disappoint her._

€€€

Yuki could tell that she was moving, but she didn't know how she was moving, considering she had fallen asleep on the ground. She opened her eyes to find that she was riding on Ah-Un. She slowly slid off of him and walked over to Rin.

"Hey, young one, how are you this fine, lovely morning?" She asks the young girl that was humming to herself.

"Oh, Yuki! You are awake! I am fine today!" Rin was cut off as Sesshomaru spoke from the front of the group.

"Come here, woman."

Yuki went up to Sesshomaru and fell in one step to the side and behind him.

"This is the first time that you will have a choice with the collar. You can either answer my question or the collar will punish you for disobeying me, understood?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru." Yuki says in a small voice.

"What did you dream about last night?"


	7. Shared Memories and a Proposition

**Shared Memories and a Proposition**

Yuki looks down as she comprehends what could happen and says softly, "Please, Sesshomaru. Not here. Can we wait till we stop for the night and go someplace more private to talk about what I dreamed?" She waited for what the collar was going to do to her, but nothing ever happened.

"As you wish, since it is so important to you that you would risk a punishment from the collar, rather than to tell me." Sesshomaru says as he keeps on walking, wondering why he gave her such a detailed explanation.

They walked for most of the day with Rin playing with Jaken, instead of Yuki, while Yuki walked right where she was, with her head down, the whole way. Sesshomaru noticed this and wondered why she was just walking and not paying any attention to Rin at all, or even trying to annoy him. It was amazing that she could actually not talk and be good company for once.

_Good company, Sesshomaru? Are you falling for this hanyou?_

_**No! She just makes good company when she isn't trying to get on my last nerve or talking incessantly.**_

_I think that you are really starting to like her. What would be so bad with that? She seems eloquent enough, she may make a good teacher for Rin and who knows what the power is that she is hiding, it may make you even stronger than you are now. Think of the advantages of what it could be._

_**I don't care of the advantages. My getting stronger has nothing to do with some hanyou that cannot even keep herself from Naraku long enough to save a little girl. I had to keep her safe from Naraku while she ran away to save Rin. Then, I have to save her from Kagura.**_

_You do remember that she was poisoned, don't you? She fell over a root that the poison was keeping her from seeing._

_**Stop making excuses for her. This discussion is over.**_

Sesshomaru didn't show any outward appearance of an inward fight with his youkai, but he did wonder if his mind was correct. It could not be true and he would never act on such a foolish notion. She was a hanyou and he would not let her worm her way into his heart. It was frozen, after all.

When they finally stopped for the night, Rin seemed to be starving and Yuki went up to Sesshomaru and said, "Sesshomaru, may I have permission to go and get food for Rin and Jaken?"

"You will call me 'Sesshomaru-Sama', not just 'Sesshomaru', and no. Jaken, go get some food for Rin, yourself, and Yuki."

"Yes, milord." Jaken stated hesitantly at being commanded to do something for a human and a hanyou.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, I am not hungry. He does not need to get me anything."

"Jaken, just you and Rin, then."

"Sesshomaru-Sama? May I ask why that I could not go and get the food?"

"It isn't your place to, woman, now be still and follow me." Sesshomaru stated as he walked toward Ah-Un. "Protect Rin while I am gone." The dragon could not reply, but it seemed to understand and Sesshomaru walked past it into the woods with Yuki following him. They walked for a while and finally came to a clearing where Sesshomaru walked half-way out and stopped by a large rock.

"Now, you will tell me what you were dreaming about last night and what that potion was that you took. You spoke almost all night about it."

"Sesshomaru, what is said between…" 'SLAP'

"I told you to call me 'Sesshomaru-Sama', wench.

"Yuki's head was turned to the side and she felt her cheek where he had slapped her. She didn't really think that he was the kind of person to do things like that, but maybe it was an alternative to using the collar. He seemed like he didn't want to use it.

"Please, Sesshomaru-Sama, what is said between us must stay confidential. It is important that it does because it could change many things."

"What is said will probably not need to be repeated, so that goes without saying. Tell me what you dreamed about."

"I will start with the potion. While Rin and I were playing the demon guessing game, I started to get flashbacks and realized something. What Naraku had said was not true." Yuki started while looking at the ground and speaking in a soft voice, but not so soft that Sesshomaru could not hear her. "He said that he had stole my memories, but he did not, he only hid them with some powerful spell or potion. I knew a concoction to give me my memories back. That was the potion that I drank that made me sleep.

"In my dreams, I found out that my father was still alive, but he is only alive in my dreams and mind. My father was a Unicorn youkai. A very rare demon, I was told. He also told me that my mother was a sorceress. This is where I get my human blood from. The combination, however, is unheard of and I am the only one like me of my kind. He said that my mother had some premonitions about me before she was murdered and that I would have a power that everyone would seek, something like the Shikon no Tama. A power that everyone could sense up close

"I have the power to grant wishes. My father told me that there are rules to my wish giving and that I would know them when I came in to my power. I have not yet unlocked it and so because of that, I do not know what those rules are. He said that when I unlocked them, that I would know it. This is why I did not want to go through it with you earlier, Sesshomaru-Sama. I did not want anyone eavesdropping, especially Naraku. Please, Sesshomaru-Sama, tell me that you will not tell anyone?"

Yuki was still looking at the ground and awaited Sesshomaru's answer. His answer came about five minutes after she lapsed into silence. "I will not tell anyone of your power. I do have a couple of stipulations, though." Yuki did not look up, but her shoulders visibly tensed as she awaited his stipulations. "When you do come in to your power, you must grant me a wish, if it is within your power. In exchange for this one wish, I will protect you until you find out how to use your power."

Of course. The only way to get him to agree with her is to follow by his rules too. She should have known that he would say something along those lines. The only thing that she knew to do was to agree to his rules, so she said, "I agree, Sesshomaru-Sama."

With all of her being, she tried to figure out if she had made the right decision or not, but she couldn't decide whether it was right or wrong for the life of her. She would just have to play it by ear.

"Now, I want to know what happened when Naraku had kidnapped you."

This question surprised her and she knew that there would be consequences to pay for her not telling him, but she refused to relive those days for this man in front of her. She just could not bring herself to tell him.

"Please do not take this the wrong way, Sesshomaru-Sama, but I cannot tell you what happened."

"Cannot or will not?" He asked without hesitation as if he knew she were going to do this.

Taking a deep breathe she said more confidently, "I will not tell you, Sesshomaru-Sama." As soon as it left her lips she felt the youkai that was in her from Sesshomaru react and fell to her knees in pain. The collar sent an electric bolt of energy into her and she felt it go right through her body.

"That is just a sample of what the collar can do. Tell me what happened."

All that Yuki could bring herself to do was shake her head and as soon as she did she felt the pain again. If she had her eyes opened, she would have seen a blue light course through her body with the power of the electricity. When the pain stopped, she was whimpering in pain. This was not good for her and she knew it, but she could not bring herself to tell him.

"Are you going to tell me, woman?" Sesshomaru asked in an aggravated voice and she shook her head again. "Very well. We will continue this tomorrow. I will get an answer from you." He started walking back towards camp and didn't turn around to see if she was following.

Yuki had plans to follow on her own after she had caught her breathe, but Sesshomaru had other plans. With a yank, the collar pulled her towards Sesshomaru and she could do nothing to stop it from taking her to him. He just kept walking with Yuki following in his wake, however unwillingly.

While they were walking toward the camp, Yuki started to think over what had been said between them. She had shared her memories with him, or rather the revelation of her memories and what she was and what kind of power that she had. She did not know why she did this, but the only explanation could be that her father had told her that she could trust Sesshomaru. Then she went on to the other part of what he said. She though for a while and decided that they finally had a proposition. Sesshomaru was going to protect and keep her secret, only if she agreed to grant him a wish that was within her power.

She could only imagine what the demon lord in front of her would think of for a wish. I mean, he seems cold, heartless, cruel, and vile, yet he did save a young human from being eaten by wolves. He had brought the young girls back to life, so he could not be all that bad. She still wondered what he would want with a wish, however.

When they got back to the camp, Rin and Jaken were eating and she did not want to interrupt them so she went over to Ah-Un. Or she tried. The only problem was that Sesshomaru still hadn't let her go. As he sat down, he brought her up close to him. "Listen, hanyou. There is a hot spring around fifty yards away and you reek, so I want you to go a bathe yourself. You can take as long as you like, up until dawn. You must be back then. Understood?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama." She had been wondering when he would let her bathe. He let her go and she walked immediately toward the hot spring. She knew where it was because she could smell the stench of sulfur coming from it. When she got there, she made sure that no one else was anywhere around and undressed, quickly getting into the water. As she sunk down in, you could see the glint of something.

She had taken a knife with her and laid it down somewhere close while she washed her body. When she finished, she picked it up again and wondered briefly how long it had been since she had done this. It didn't matter. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She took the knife and quickly sliced small cuts into her wrists. Two or three on each one and let her blood soak away into the stream. After five minutes, she got out and got dressed, heading back towards camp.

When she got there, she went straight over to Ah-Un and laid down by his side, seeming to fall asleep instantly. It had been a long day and after the collar had shocked her, she needed the rest. It had totally warn her out.

**If you do not review, I will not update, and I have more chapter that I can upload!**


	8. It's Not What You Think, Woman

**It is Not What You Think, Woman**

Yuki could hardly remember sleeping better, but she was glad. She woke up before sunrise and noticed the dried blood on her wrists, thinking that she needed to go clean them up. Sesshomaru was over by a tree, his eyes closed, but she knew that he wasn't sleeping. She went over to him and knelt down close to him with her forehead touching the ground.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"May I request to go back to the hot spring and wash up a little, Sesshomaru-Sama?"

Sesshomaru though that he could smell blood and figured that it as time for her cycle, so he agreed. "Yes, but be back in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Sesshomaru-Sama." Yuki stood up and quickly left to go to the hot spring. She didn't think that Sesshomaru would let her go, but he did. After she finished washing her wrists, she headed back to camp and arrived on time. When she had gotten there, everyone was awake and it looked like Rin and Jaken had already eaten, and were ready to leave. Yuki took her self-designated place, one step behind and one step to the left of Sesshomaru. She did not know why, but she felt a little more at ease with the collar on this way.

Sesshomaru noticed that she took the same position that she had took yesterday after he had put the collar on. He also noticed that she was more submissive and obedient with the collar on, but when he looked into her eyes he could see a fire in there that had never died since he had met her. Her purple eyes that seemed so deep that he could fall into them and swim forever. It was as though every waking moment was spent to try and find a way out so that she could run away and he briefly wondered if that was how she had escaped Naraku the first time.

What was he thinking? He could not seriously be thinking this way about a hanyou. He would have to find some way to make an alliance with her. Some way to get her to work for him so that he could not find some way to fall for her. It was something that he had done many times. He found that there were many women that he was attracted to because of their looks, and he had to say that there weren't many women that could compare to this one, so he would have to make it a relationship between boss and employee, so to speak.

He would take her and talk to her later about it when he found out what he wanted to hire her for. He didn't know what she would be good at, so he decided to watch her for the rest of the day. As they were walking he did notice that she had good posture, perfect posture, in fact. He knew all too well that her speck was perfect, too. From this he figured that she could read and write expertly and that was something that Rin seriously needed.

Sesshomaru had decided. He would keep Yuki around to teach Rin most of what she knew, even self-defense. There was plenty of use for that in the world that they were in. He would grow very distant in the next few months and he knew that. He had decided to let Yuki take care of Rin and teach her the things that she needed to know while he and Jaken went in search of Naraku. He would come back every now and then to check up on Rin and to try to get the information he needed from Yuki out of her.

By the time that they stopped for the night it was dark and Yuki didn't notice when Sesshomaru stopped in time and ran right into him. He didn't budge and she just bounced back, kneeling down and saying, "I am sorry, Sesshomaru-Sama. I did not notice you stop. Please for me."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to her and turned to Jaken. "Jaken, you and Rin go down to the river and catch some fish for dinner."

"Yes, Milord." Jaken says as he walks off toward the river with Rin right behind him.

"Sit down, woman." Sesshomaru says softly to Yuki. She instantly obeys and sits down on her legs, with her head down. "I have decided to leave with Jaken for a while to search for Naraku more furiously. While I am gone, I have big task for you and I will be coming and checking up on you when I decide to see how you are doing. Ah-Un will still be here with you and Rin. Your job is to teach Rin.

"You will be teaching Rin how to read and write, also I want you to teach her as much etiquette as you can with what you have. You are to protect her and also teach her self-defense so that she can protect herself a little bit. You will teach her arithmetic and proper Japanese so that she will sound like a lady. After I have killed Naraku and am able to return to my castle she will be considered as though she is my child.

"You need to comprehend the seriousness of this. She will be a human in a demon world, raised by a demon, and considered his child. She will be ridiculed and they will try to cast her aside, which I will not let happen, but she does need to understand this aspect of it and needs introduced into the world of political rivals and the ways that other Lords and Ladies will act. How some of them will try to completely walk over her. She needs to get a backbone and know how to respectfully pass over the insults that will come her way. Can you do this, woman?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama. Whatever you ask, I will try to do it."

"Good. Now, what do you know Naraku?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you that." Again the pain hit her like a ton of bricks and this time it lasted longer than she thought that she could handle. She would not scream this time, but she whimpered in the pain. Finally when it went away Sesshomaru spoke again.

"Jaken and I will be leaving early in the morning. I want you and Rin to stay close to here. They are on their way back with the food."

"Sesshomaru-Sama, may I just go to bed? I am not hungry."

"Whatever you wish." Sesshomaru stated as he went and sat down at a tree while Yuki went over to Ah-Un and laid down, falling asleep instantly. Sesshomaru could not stop looking over at her and knew that he needed to get away from her pull. The pull of her body, was so intense that he had to get up and leave the area for a little while, never leaving long enough to not be able to protect everyone, but enough to not feel the pull so much.

He would leave tomorrow with Jaken, and then he would come back in a week to see how the woman and Rin were doing. Before he left, though, he would make sure to interrogate Yuki again. If he were to get anywhere with Naraku, he though that he would have to know what Yuki knew about. Everything, from the time that she was kidnapped when she was younger up until she escaped and how she had escaped. He would not stop torturing her until he found out.

Sesshomaru went back to camp after an hour to find Rin and Jaken asleep not too far from Yuki, with Rin right beside her. She had not moved since he had left and the pull in her seemed to have diminished, so he went back over to his tree to sit and listen to the night to make sure that nothing would come and attack with him being caught unawares.

Morning came all too soon for Yuki. Maybe that was because she was being squeezed by Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru-Sama?" Yuki choked out between being squeezed half to death.

"I was trying to wake you up, woman. I need to talk to you before Jaken and I leave." With that, Sesshomaru started walking into the woods. He did not stop until he reached a clearing and set her down on her feet. She did not lose her balance like he thought that she would, but stood still with her eyes focused on the ground.

"What is it, Sesshomaru-Sama?" She asked in a meek voice.

"I will be leaving after I finish interrogating you this morning. Do not take this the wrong way, it's not what you think, woman. I am only interested in Naraku and what you know about him, it has nothing to do with me wanting to avenge you. I want you to tell me everything that you know about him from the time that you were captured until you escaped and how you escaped."

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru-Sama, but I cannot tell you that!" Yuki cried in despair, knowing the pain that she was about to go through. "I told you that I will not tell you anything about that, I would sooner die than tell what happened." Yuki screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground as the strongest punishment yet hit her. She writhed there, hoping for the pain to pass quickly, but it lasted longer than she thought that she could stand and then longer.

When the pain finally subsided, Sesshomaru spoke. "That is enough for today, but be warned that I will be back to see how you are doing. You have a fifty yard circumference at your disposal, do not take Rin any farther than that and don't go anywhere by yourself outside of it, if you do, I will know. I will be taking Jaken and leaving when we get back to camp."

With that, he picked Yuki up in his Mokomoko again and headed back toward camp. Rin and Jaken were still asleep when he got there and sat Yuki down to rest for a little bit longer while he waited for the other two to wake up. Rin was the first to awaken and Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"Rin, come here." It didn't take any more than that to get her to go over to Sesshomaru. "Master Jaken and I are going to go on a trip and you are to stay with Yuki." Rin didn't show any reaction like most children her age would do to go with their parents. "Yuki will be teaching you lessons that are very important to you, so you need to listen to her and follow her every command, understood?"

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama. What will Yuki be teaching me and when will you return?"

"She will be teaching you reading and writing, along with arithmetic and self-defense, with some etiquette mixed in there as well. She is to teach you with everything that she can and you are to follow along as best you can. When I defeat Naraku, you will be staying with me at my castle and there you will be treated as a princess and you need to act like one if you are to be one. This is why I am having you learn these things. As for when I will be back, I will be back when I arrive. I do not set a time limit on it, you know this."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-Sama. Thank you for telling me and finding me a good teacher."

Sesshomaru ignored her and went over to Jaken, kicking him to get him awake, which he jerked awake with a yelp of pain. "Jaken, we are leaving."

"Without the human girl and hanyou wench, Milord?"

"Yes." Jaken started following Sesshomaru out of eyeshot and Yuki wondered if, perhaps, Sesshomaru had put too much on her plate.


	9. First Visit From Sesshomaru

**First Visit From Sesshomaru**

Two days had passed since Sesshomaru had left and Rin's teachings were going a lot better than Yuki had thought. After Sesshomaru had gone to find and defeat Naraku Yuki had started right away on Rin learning how to write. Well, I should say that this was after Rin had eaten breakfast. Yuki had seemed to improve a lot since the Inu Daiyoukai had left and perked up a lot, though she was not eating a lot.

"No, Rin, I said to write a 'd' not a 'b'. It is a very slight difference, but a difference all the same." Rin had been writing letters in the dirt with a stick, while Yuki coached her over her shoulder. She had been having problems with the four letters that when flipped and turned showed a different letter: b, d, p, and q.

"Okay, thank you, Yuki." Rin says and continues to do the task which the hanyou had set forth for her. Yuki wondered if Sesshomaru would really be back in a week or not. She knew that he would probably stick to his word and be back at exactly the same time that he left just to check and see if she would try something. She knew that is was useless, because if she didn't know any better, she would say that the collar had a tracking device on it. She would just have to find some way to get it off of her.

Being with Sesshomaru was not bad, don't get her wrong, but just being captured and not allowed to leave reminded her of Naraku. She wanted the free will to go where she pleased and she would get that even if she had to cut her head off her neck to get the confounded thing off.

She really didn't want to think of Sesshomaru like she did Naraku, if was not even in her to do so, but why would he put a collar on her in the first place? There had to be a million others out there who smelled like Naraku. Why had he chosen her to take a liking to.

Yuki mentally shook her head to bring her thought process to a halt. She was about to go into unknown territory unbidden. She would not let her thought processes even fathom about why Sesshomaru wanted her here. She would have to think of the solution, not the problem, if she were to ever get the solution—getting out of Sesshomaru's grasping claws.

Who was she kidding? She could barely remember how she got out of Naraku's clutches and now she was expected to do it again? Naraku had taken the collar off of her for her good behavior, but she doubted that Sesshomaru would be so easily pleased like Naraku was. She shivered just thinking about how she had gotten in his good graces. She would not sink that low again.

_**Would it be so hard to do for Sesshomaru, though?**_

_Shut up! You know nothing of how I feel about him._

_**I am you, so I do know how you feel, and I think it is not a bad idea.**_

_I will not let my heart, AKA you, rule over my head._

_**Ouch! That stung, Yuki. Why are you denying it?**_

_Sesshomaru could never love anyone, let alone someone like me. In the little bit of time that I have known him, I have found that he is not that personable. I do not think that he even considers taking someone to bed._

_**You do not know, though. What is he thinking this very moment?**_

_I do not know, but probably trying to figure out the best way to get me to talk, which I will not do._

_**Why is it so hard to recount those many years ago? It would be good to get it out of our system. If I were where you are now, I would have told someone long ago.**_

_Stop trying to badger me into telling someone. It will not work. I am the one in charge, thankfully, not you who would have ruined us and put us out to get hurt again, like Naraku hurt us the first time._

_**That really did hurt. The only good thing that you have done is been captured by Sesshomaru. At least he will protect us if Naraku comes too close.**_

After that Yuki could feel her inner self recede back into her depths and knew that she had hurt its feelings. She didn't really care, though. It was herself, after all, and it knew just the same as she did what had happened. She just couldn't see why that it wanted her to spill her secrets to a complete stranger. Well, Sesshomaru wasn't a complete stranger, but he was a stranger, and she didn't want to open up to him or anyone.

She decided as Rin finished this exercise that she would have to get a study plan together, seeing as Rin seemed to be getting bored very fast with the way that she was teaching her.

"Rin, I am going to have to figure out some sort of schedule so that you will learn better, considering that you have a lot of energy. You may play for the rest of the day."

"Thank you, Yuki. Would you like to play with me too?"

"No, I am going to go and get you some food, and while I am out I want to figure out a way for you to have fun during your studies."

"Okay."

"Ah-Un, while I am out, you are in charge of protecting Rin. Would you like some food, too?"

The dragon made a nod of both heads and Yuki was off before he had responded. She walked to a creek carrying the canteens with her and caught quite a few fish along with filling the canteens with water for them to drink. By the time that she had gotten back, however, it was close to dark because she had also taken the time to pick a lot of berries for breakfast.

"I am back!" Yuki said enthusiastically and she looked to see that Rin and Ah-Un had already built a fire. "Thank you, for building a fire for me."

"No problem, Yuki. I wanted to help you out in any way that I could, and since I can't do too much, I thought that this would help."

"Rin, you can do more than you think and you will start to learn. You help many times and I appreciate it very much. Thank you." Yuki says as she bends down to Rin's height and hugs the eight year old closely. "Now, let's get you fed. While the food is cooking, I will explain what I have decided about your lessons."

Yuki put the food on the fire to cook and sat down by Rin, watching it. "Rin, I have decided that because you have so much energy and you get bored easily, that we will have to do your lessons intermittently. We will start tomorrow morning with a small run. I realize that you cannot run too much, but you can do some, and each week we will push a little further, running a little farther.

"Then we will come back for breakfast and after that a small lesson of defense. I would like to start your training at defense because you cannot get a good attack at anyone if your cannot defend against their initial attack. After the defense we will eat lunch and you will learn some etiquette and start on your arithmetic after that. When there has been sufficient time for your food to digest we will go for another run and come back for some time of writing and learning your letters again. We will continue that until it is time to look for supper, then you will help me search for it.

"After supper we will go to the hot spring and clean up. That will end our day. You can have one day off every week. That will be on Saturday which is the day before Sesshomaru left. Do you understand?"

"Yes. It sounds like fun, but why do I have to run? What is the purpose of just running?"

"Running gets your legs into shape and you will be more fit for it. When we start offense it will be to your advantage."

"Okay. Is the food done?"

"Yes. You may pick whichever ones you want and I will take the rest to Ah-Un."

"Aren't you going to eat, Yuki?"

"I do not need food like you do, Rin. I am just not hungry right now. You go ahead and eat."

"Okay." Rin took two fish off of the fire and started eating when they cooled off enough. Yuki took the remainder to the two headed dragon and while they were cooling off she took his bridal off, then before she could do anything else, they ate the fish whole without even thinking of the bones.


End file.
